Block head
by Rei-chan94
Summary: It all started with jealously and curiosity, when Count D decided to follow Leon for the day. How strange that the stalker has become the stalked lol Suck at summary, Hope you enjoy! Hints of D/Leon, rated T for Leons language...
1. Chapter 1

**Rei**- Well besides the fact I find my own fic cheesy and whatnot, i'm glad to say thanks to one of my friends for help me thinking that it wasnt too cheesy and embarrassing...Thank you Rea and Len~ Btw I dont own PSoH or anyone in it, if I did I'd mention more pets and make more mentions of Leon in the squeal...sadly it will never happen...

* * *

"Block head Detective..." Was what D muttered as he listened to Leon rant about Jill and how close enough she is to stalking him, this for some reason made him feel a slight uneasy feeling as he thought of Jill trying to pounce Leon...D shook his head back and fourth.

_'Hmm...maybe I'm just not feeling well...'_ D thought until Leon's voice brought him back to reality.

_"_D...D...COUNT D!_"_ Leon sighed loudly as he watched the bi-colored eyes regain focus on him.

"I apologize for that detective, what were you saying again?" D murmured softly as he took a sip of tea. Leon took his own cup, mmm Earl gray....its relaxing...

"Oh yeah, I won't be coming by tomorrow, but Jill might" Said Leon as he forgot about his tea.

"Oh...May I ask why you won't be joining us tomorrow?" D asked as some of the pets looked in Leon's direction.

"I have a special lady to see..." Was the answer the Count received along with a smile but, it was wasn't he usually grin he mostly saw, it seemed as if it was pulled back.

"Detective?" Leon had got up in a flash and started to walk out the door.

"See ya later D.." Leon didn't look back as the Count watched him leave.

"Oh my..."

* * *

The shop was quiet...too quiet, everyone was still expecting Leon to bust through the doors accusing D of some crime, eat some sweets with the Count and ramble on about work. For some reason that has yet to happen and simply it was driving our Count D over the edge just a bit...

'_GAH!!! Who is she?! The curiosity is killing me!_' Maybe a little more then a bit...The Count had been calm and reserved as usual and no one had seemed to notice beside a few who were usually up front of the shop, and who is it who kept Leon away from the shop? Even T-chan, who loved to try to snack on him, was curious. Suddenly a jingle from the doors came, D looked to see Jill coming through with some paper in her hands.

"Why, hello, Miss. Jill. Leon mentioned you would be stopping by." D said as Jill shifted through the pages, organized them.

"Hey D, how've you been? And by any chance do you know where Leon might have gone today?" Yeah that isn't stalkerish at all after saying hi...not that she'll ever know...

"I've been well, I only know that he went to visit a lady..." His words came out politely but coldly, "Why do you ask Miss. Jill?" Jill took no notice in D's cold arua.

"Oh well every year he seems to disappear, its like he disappears off the face of the earth. How annoying..." Jill said then quickly adding "I am not stalking him! Just keeping an eye on him."

'_Aren't they the same thing?_' D thought as the pets around hem laughed at Jill's antics. "Well I'll keep an eye out for him." D told her. Jill took this as her que to leave and D was yet again in the quiet shop that held the mysteries that no one could solve.

"I think I'll go out for a bit." He thought out loud, remembering that a new shop had opened about a week ago. Les Reves- it was a small pastry shop and from what D had heard from some of his own customers, they had wonderful deserts.

When he arrived he couldn't help but notice a blur from across the street, taking more than a glance only for his eyes to widen in shock. Leon Orcot, a man who rejects to every kind of feminine subject, is coming out of the most expensive flower shop in the area holding cosmos and gardenia, mixed together.

'_I bet the flowers are for her..._' D thought sadly '_Who is she?_' He had yet to notice himself silently following the detective. Leon walked around for hours, making D annoyed that Leon hadn't really done anything but get those flowers.

"Blockhead..." He muttered making sure Leon didn't hear him. When D looked ahead of himself he saw Leon turn, silently following closer, he saw that he had walked into a grave yard.

'_Why should he be here?_' He saw Leon stop at one of the graves, D was shocked how the man before him was smile broadly, not showing sadness. And yet, D could feel it rolling off him. Still D still wondered...Who died?

"Happy birthday, I hope you've been good, last time I saw paint and paint balls all over the ground, those punks deserved an ass kickin" Leon said as he sat on the ground, still grinning.. D just watched as Leon continued to talk.

"Jill couldn't get me again this year," A chuckle came along "I don't think she'll ever track me. Then again I hope she won't continue to badger me like last time."

'_Yes, she might as well bother me then you_.' D gave the though a silent chuckle.

"Oh yeah, I meet this really creepy guy; he calls himself Count D."He laughed out loud.

'_CREEPY!? How rude!_' D thought, giving Leon a death glare, which went unfazed.

"But he's ok...despite what I accuse him of, he's a good guy...I guess," D gaped at Leon, "He's a fucking sugar freak, has a habit of knowing just about everything in this crazy freakin world, and I just might go broke with him around. He does try to help me around though, he makes it look like he can be some god or some shit like that..."

_'You have no idea how close you are to that fact detective...'_

"And he can hold a good argument," A chuckle was heard, " Its interesting to see him react...I guess...he always has this smirk that seems cold but...full of charm..." Leon covered his face as D felt his own face heat up in embarrassment.

"He's practically claiming he's sexy," D lifted an eye brow at the cop '_I do not!_' D yelled in his thoughts, "Not that I'll ever tell him, he'd deny it anyway and I don't think I'll ever tell him...he looks....I don't really the hell know! He just seems amzing...even in the clothes he wears..." Leon's words came out as a whisper in the end, that D could not believe his own ears, maybe he had misheard?

"Anyway, its getting dark and I need to get up early enough to dodge Jill tomorrow," Leon sighed softly, "See ya, mom." Leon gave a beaming smile as he adjusted the flowers to stay in place. D felt like smacking himself. He was slightly jealous of the detective's mother.

'_JEALOUS?! I was just curious!_' He thought, trying to convince himself...it wasn't working so well. D heard Leon's foot steps coming closer and was afraid what would happen if he found out that he had been spying on him when he went to visit his mother's grave. '_How embarrassing..._' D suddenly ran off, with a slight bit of power he took off so that, no one would notice since it was getting darker, not noticing Leon smile slightly.

'_I wonder if D knows I wanted him to hear that he was amazing?_' He blushed slightly, at the thought, he should really stop talking out loud when he visited his mom...it gets embarrassing every time some one hears him....

* * *

Teh End!

**Rei-** Review please...I might write more pet shop of horrors fics if I get more honest opinions...thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rei**- Im glad people liked the last D and Leon fluff fic I wrote...I think o_O Well this fic is a tribute to the people who reviewed, favored and even the people who read it and didnt do anything about...yeah I know the truth lol

* * *

**Amusement**

After our incident with our Count D stalking the blond Detective Leon Orcot, how were things suppose to play out? Well if you must know, here is how is goes. In Downtown Chinatown, there is a shop, a magical one at that.

In this magical shop, where everything that was 'love, hopes, and dreams', sadly at the moment there was no such thing because right now our Count and Detective sat in awkward silence.

"Detective, would you like some more tea?" D asked, trying to break the silence. Leon looked up to him with glazed eyes.

"Wah? Oh sure, thanks," The blond haired man said holding his cup out, he had pretty much day dreaming ever since he stepped into the shop, _'Its just awkward! He doesn't even know that I knew he followed me yesterday...'_ Leon added the thought quickly.

"Detective is something wrong?" D looked at him with hesitation, _'Does he know?!_' D thought rapidly, if Leon knew D spied on him yesterday, how was Leon going to take it? What he gave up on coming back to the shop?

"Oh just tired, Jill kept asking stupid questions where I was yesterday," Leon smile, he lost Jill this morning when the chief needed her to review over some murder files from about 3 years ago, _'Thank god the Jill listened to him or she would still be bothering me'_ He chuckled at the thought of Jill cursing mentally at the chief and him. D looked at him questionably with the sudden chuckle.

"Is something amusing you, Detective?" D asked, when he got no response from Leon, he took this moment to realize that Leon was staring into space...again.

"Hey D...Wheres the man eating goat thing? I was sure he would be here right now to try and take a fucking chunk out of my ass already" Leon said earning a glare from the Count.

"Language!" D earned a slight laugh from Leon and some of the pets that surrounded them as well, the blond hair, human Detective would _never_ change his language. It makes you wonder if he learned another language, would he still curse even though the Count would still understand every word as well as the pets? D gave a sigh, he just can't always win can he? "T-chan is helping Pon-chan with some material in the back of the shop" D half expected Leon to accuse him of hold drugs or something in the back of the shop when he said 'material', surprisingly Leon just nodded slightly.

"M'kay...so what now?" Leon asked, there wasn't anything to talk about....A sudden idea for amusement came to Leon, who smirked darkly, seeming evil-like. D raised an eyebrow at the man, had he gone insane?

"Detective?" D was nervous, why did he have a bad feeling about this?

"Call me Leon, I'm not at work ya know," Leon said,adding "So what did you do yesterday D, was it boring with out me?" It was only normal wasn't it?

D however just froze, he didn't move until a moment later.

"Why Leon, it was just a day like any other, just less entertaining without you, my dear" Count said flawlessly as he took a sip of his tea, which was getting cold from the last few minutes. Leon just stared at the Count, making D feel unnerving feeling under his skin.

"I doubt that, you always point out my flaws anyway. Isn't it good to not have someone who seems to act like a child?" Leon said, he was staring off into space again. D felt a small pang in his chest, what was wrong?

"De- Leon, I do not get what your trying to say" Actually it was clear as day to him, but maybe he miss understood? D was confused to think over again that Leon had already known his own faults but to call himself a child seemed somewhat insulting.

"Lets face it D, you find me just as aggravating as any other being on this plant, isn't that right?" Ouch. that had hit both of their egos, to call himself aggravating was something Leon could admit to but to say it to D was just humiliating; as for D, it reminded himself that he hates just about almost every human...there are a few exceptions...coughLeoncough

"Leon," D took a deep breath, "you have numerous times tried to arrest me, harass me with temptation of sugary treats. But I like your company..." D muttered, making Leon slightly insulted but complimented at the same time _'How confusing'_ Both thought at the same time.

"As much as I appreciate all that do for me D, is it really worth it?" Was it really? To do work and try to help an ignorant human, American learn without being killed or harmed in the process, but not realizing he thought this a moment later after he said.

"Yes" Pets around and Leon dropped their jaws in shock, he admitted it! Suddenly Leon felt very flustered and felt his plan was starting to back fire on himself. Leon sighed loudly making D and the pets peer at him, he might as well give up on trying to make D confess for the day right? Once wouldn't hurt anything, would it? Leon stood up.

"Well I should head up back to the department, Jill is going to have mt hide this time. Might as well get it over with" Leon said as he started to walk towards the door.

"Have a evening....Leon" D said as he fixed his eyes on Leons back, who quickly turned around.

"Oh an D" Leon said, getting the Counts attention.

"Yes?"

"Its not nice to call people block heads" With a loud laugh, Leon took off out of the room, leaving a slightly red Count.

"Oh dam" Count said before cursing Leon mentally, '_He heard me!'_ D couldn't help but give a chuckle himself, the detective was just to amusing.

**END!

* * *

Rei-**Well it wasn't as good but I give what I try(sorry if it was too short and if it wasnt that good, i didnt have a beta for this one..sry), I hoped people liked it and sry if it lack the main pairing then it should have but its basically for amusement with hints of the pairing. GAH i would have had this out last week but i had no internet so I figure you can get the picture huh? And I would like to to thank once again the people who did review and asked questions cuz it only encourages me more to write lol Ja ne!


End file.
